Alternate Path: Bluestar's Prophecy
by pokedawnheart
Summary: What if Bluefur had been Tigerpaw's mentor instead of Thistleclaw? How would that change the world of warriors? Now continued in Into the Wild.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome! This is my very first Warriors fanfic and inspired in the most stupid way possible! So I was thinking about Tigerstar and how he became evil because of his mentor Thistleclaw, when I thought of what could happen if Bluestar had been his mentor instead, and this story was born! It will go through at least the first arc, though I might do the other arcs as well, just with major changes. I mean, no one ever does a story in which Tigerstar isn't evil and I wanted to change that! So here it is!**

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

Leader _:_ Sunstar-bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Tawnyspots- light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Goosefeather-speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes (Apprentice: Featherwhisker)

Warriors:

Stormtail-blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Adderfang-mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparrowpelt-big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Smalllear-gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

Thrushpelt-sandy-gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

Fuzzypelt-black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

Windflight-gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Poppydawn-long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Dappletail-tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful dappled coat

White-eye-pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye

Leopardfoot-black she-cat with green eyes

Patchpelt-black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Bluefur-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Thistleclaw-spikey gray-and-white tom

Rosetail-tabby she-cat with a pink-orange tail

Lionheart-golden tabby tom with thick fur around his neck

Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices: Featherwhisker-pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, sweeping, plumy tail

Tigerpaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens: Robinwing-small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes (mother of Frostkit and Brindlekit)

Swiftbreeze-tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Spottedkit, Redkit and Willowkit)

Kits: Whitekit-white tom

Frostkit-white she-cat with blue eyes

Brindlekit-tabby she-cat

Spottedkit-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat

Redkit-tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail

Willowkit-very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: Weedwhisker-pale orange tom with yellow eyes

Mumblefoot-brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes

Larksong-tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Stonepelt-gray tom

Prologue

Inside the Leader's Den of ThunderClan, the new leader, Sunstar, sat completing the apprenticeship of a certain dark tabby tom kit. He already had two cats in mind, but the problem lay in deciding. Bluefur, while still grieving the death of her sister Snowfur, was a good and dependable warrior. Thistleclaw, while a strong warrior for sure, had only just become a warrior and, as an apprentice, struck the ThunderClan leader as a warrior who fights whenever he gets the chance, no matter the reason. The choice really was about who would shape the kit into a good, strong warrior. He suddenly stood and started pacing within the den, tail lashing something fierce. This was a decision that could affect the very future of ThunderClan. Just as suddenly as he started, he stopped, his mind hitting one conclusion: Thistleclaw couldn't, shouldn't, ever have an apprentice, so that he may never have a chance at deputyship.

 _Besides,_ Sunstar thought, laying back down on his nest, _I did somewhat promise her an apprentice earlier. It's high time she had one, especially since she's finally realizing that her Clan still needs her._

 **Okay, so, it's short. Yes I know that. I'm making to where Thistleclaw never had a shot at being deputy. Also, since, in canon, Bluefur was Frostpaw's mentor, I'm going to need your help in deciding who will be her mentor in this story. So please, read and review and tell me what you think!**

 **~pokedawnheart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter and man that was fast. This is only going to be a three-shot because I don't really have any ideas of how else to change Bluestar's Prophecy, and I really want to get started on the Original Arc soon. Also I have decided who will be Frostpaw's mentor, and no it is not Thistleclaw because that defeats the purpose of him never having an apprentice! (Sorry Shiverdream of Windclan)**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter One

 _-Bluefur-_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock!"

Sunstar's call startled Bluefur, who had just finished cleaning out the old bedding in the elder's den and was considering going for a hunt. The rest of the clan was already starting to gather, including the younger kits, who didn't even know what prey was, let alone how to catch it. Tigerkit was in the center of the crowd, Leopardfoot watching at the front, closest to her only surviving kit. Tawnyspots, the deputy, was in the entrance to the medicine cat's den, too sick to do much more. Bluefur quickly claimed the spot beside Rosetail, the younger warrior being on the opposite side of her brother Thistleclaw. Lately, the two had been getting along worse because of Whitekit, Thistleclaw daring to say that she was _soft_ and _threatening her_!

"Clanmates, it's time to welcome a new apprentice. Tiger is six moons old and more than ready to begin his training." Leopardfoot was quivering with pride as Sunstar continued. "From this day, until he earns his warrior name, he shall be known as Tigerpaw." Tigerpaw then started looking at all of the warriors as if trying to figure out just who his mentor was going to be, his bright amber gaze stopping on Thistleclaw longingly, before gazing back at Sunstar. All of the warriors copied his gaze at the leader, hoping that they would be the one to mentor the new apprentice.

"Bluefur will be his mentor."

Bluefur was somewhat shocked at that, but padded forward to touch noses with her first apprentice. Tigerpaw was equally shocked, if his somewhat wide amber eyes were any indication.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Bluefur muttered to him, glaring at Thistleclaw over his shoulder, while the spikey-furred warrior glared right back.

Whitekit seemed very happy for his older friend, crying loudly while the clan shouted his new name in congratulation.

 **Okay, another short chapter, but it only covers the ceremony, though I won't go into the actual training. Last chapter will be a little longer because it summarizes everything else that happened.**

 **Read And Review**

 **`pokedawnheart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay last chapter and it's probably the shortest I have ever written with the fastest update as well! So, read, review and enjoy!**

 _-Bluestar-_

 _Don't worry, you'll be fine_

How true those words were Bluestar thought as she observed her clan. Tigerclaw, as he was now called, proved to be a great warrior. It had been many moons since the day that Tigerclaw had become an apprentice. Thistleclaw never did get an apprentice and died shortly after Bluestar had become deputy, after giving up her three kits to their father, Oakheart, and losing her littlest and youngest daughter Mosskit. Thistleclaw had died as he had lived, in battle against RiverClan for Sunning Rocks, a battle that he had started. Ironically enough for Bluestar, he had been killed when Oakheart accidently landed on him while he was in the river, therefore drowning him. Rosetail had retired to the elder's den and a lot of cats that had been there, no longer were. Frostfur, who had been mentored by Rosetail, was currently expecting kits and had decided to stay in the nursery.

So much had changed, and so much stayed the same and she wondered what StarClan would give next.

 **Again, short chapter, and how do you guys feel about Rosetail mentoring Frostfur? The next part is going to be the First Arc and, quick warning, Firepaw is a she-cat. And it will be a Tiger x Fire shipping but it won't happen for a little while**

 **R &R (Read and Review)!**

 **~pokedawnheart**


End file.
